Escuela de Hormonas
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: En la secundaria, en pleno ajetreo hormonal, tres jóvenes disfrutan la vida. Dos, adolescentes, disfrutan de la sensación plancetera que se les presenta, y un joven mayor disfruta del resultado que sabe, que esto traerá para su persona. Yaoi. Sasunaru.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertence, ni sus personajes.

Advertencias: Yaoi, relación hombre x hombre; si no te agrada este género, será mejor que no sigas leyendo.

Parejas: Sasuke x Naruto, leve Itachi x Deidara.

**--**

**Escuela de Hormonas**

Por: Lady Ivanov

Capítulo 1: El Plan

En cada secundaria, sin importar de que lugar sea, sin importar las clases sociales, sin contar las edades regulares, siempre se encuentran los mismos arrebatos que presentan los cambios de temperamento al llegar a la adolescencia. Esto es materia de primaria si se puede decir así, todos lo saben. Los padres se preparan emocionalmente para ese día en el que se enteran que sus hijos, sus queridos bebes, se escapan de clase para juntarse con compañías que ellos desaprueban; que usan su tiempo libre "estudiando" y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en Biología, más específico, anatomía humana. Pero, ¿qué más se puede esperar? Son las hormonas después de todo.

Aparte de las hormonas necias que se alborotan con el paso de los años, es normal ver como pueden verse ciertas riñas entre los compañeros y sus angelitos. Ya sea por ganas de joder, competencias de machismo o bien sea por las ganas de ver quien se queda con la chica. Nunca faltan, y en la "pequeña" (nótese el eufemismo) secundaria de la zona en la que se establece nuestro relato, no hay excepción a esta regla. En la generación de los graduandos de este año, hay un par en especial que han estado discutiendo desde principios de año. Se ha vuelto una costumbre, haciendo que todos prestasen más atención a las discusiones e insultos, que en las materias escolares.

-¿Por qué no admites que eres un fracasado usuratonkashi? –

Si, allí estaban, justo a las tres menos quince. Encabezando esta vez los insultos, Sasuke Uchiha. El guapo joven, hijo menor de una familia poderosa que administraba y poseía una firma de abogados. Asediado por decirlo así, toda chica que conociese su nombre y que tuviera su edad, esperanzadas en que algún día, las mirase con otros ojos. Que ilusas, porque ese muchacho de cabellos negros con ojos del mismo color, nunca, NUNCA, miraría a alguna de ellas. Él lo supo desde que ingresó en una institución educacional. Detestó como todas lo miraban, deseando que pidiese una lápiz de color, de escribir, alguna hoja o incluso por su nombre, para ellas poder atenderlo. Desde ese día se vio atrapado en el abismo a donde lo conducían esas miraditas se dirigió al baño a vomitar bilis. ¿Qué no conocían la decencia y la dignidad? Por Dios, mejor que se tiraran al suelo a limpiar el piso por donde pasaban sus pies. Pero, por más que lo detestase, el Uchiha necesitaba de esa atención porque de ella se alimentaba su ego de tamaño descomunal. Y es que así era él, un arrogante, petulante, amargado, ególatra, terco, egoísta, receloso de lo suyo y un descarado; y así estaba escrito que debería fallecer. A él no le apetecía cambiar para complacer porque al final del día, ¿no era más factible que complacerse a sí mismo? Digo, sólo con él moriría.

-Cierra la boca ya teme– escupió un rubio que no apartaba su mirada del papel recién entregado. Una D roja y grande estaba dibujada en la esquina de su examen, indicando la falta de estudio. Lanzó un bufido antes de dejar la hoja debajo de su escritorio, estaba ya claro que su promedio no daba mucho que desear. Él no tenía porque mortificarse por eso ahora, luego arreglaría cuentas con el estúpido del profesor. Pero ahora, tenía otra cosa que arreglar – Tu sólo lo dices porque tus papás vienen cada fin de semana para pagar por tus A –

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Naruto, hicieron hervir la sangre en el morocho. Y es que no soportaba ver esa sonrisa de triunfo en labios de otro que no fuese su persona y menos, en la de ese pendejo. Ese era su dolor de cabeza por mientras durasen las horas escolares, esa cabeza de mota rubia que gritaba en cada rincón; era un terco, orgulloso, imparable, grosero, por no decir idiota.

"Ya me las pagarás, dobe"

Con el sonido de la campana del colegio, indicando la retirada del plantel estudiantil, dio por terminada esta sesión. Sin quitar la mirada del rubio, quien profirió una risita mientras recogía sus cosas, todo esto sin apartarse la vista. Sasuke imitó al rubio, tomando sus pertenencias sin voltear a ver a las chicas que respiraban detrás de su cuerpo, contemplando como se estiraba al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida. De sus labios salió esta vez la risa, al ver como el rubio se acercaba a la mesa del profesor, mostrando su examen. Tan terco como una mula, no cabe duda.

-¿Llorando otra vez por tu nota? No seas tan lame botas, pendejo – un tono de voz alto y en sentido de burla, justo para que el rubio notase que aún seguía en la habitación. En respuesta, Naruto levantó su tercer dedo, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos a mi se me ocurre, imbécil – el insulto y el gesto, le confirmaron que el dolor que sintió en su cabeza, fue producto del papel en la mano del profesor y de un mano. Es que no pudo evitar soltar esa frase, pero ya se las cobraría al moreno... No faltaba mucho para eso después de todo, tan sólo de que el colegio se viera vacío.

**--**

"-¿Algún día pararán?"

"-Yo espero que no, es muy divertido ver como se gritan. Dan pena-"

Naruto no puede si no reírse de los comentarios de sus compañeros. ¿Pena? Pena dan ellos, que no se han dado cuenta de algo muy obvio. ¿Creen que de verdad están discutiendo por que sí todos los días hasta el cansancio? Son muy lentos, porque ellos parecían llevarse bien, hasta este año. Antes, ni siquiera se determinaban, eran etéreos a todo lo que se relacionara con ambos. ¿Por qué entonces el arrebato? Si con esto, no daban por sentado la verdad, entonces deberían acudir a los llamados amigos de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿No se preguntan por qué su "amigo" no los acompaña como antes a salir? ¿Por qué ambos evitan tener compromisos los lunes después de clases y los jueves antes de los partidos de Basketball?

La respuesta era más que obvia para su persona y estaba justo detrás de la puerta de almacenamiento en el gimnasio. Inspeccionó rápidamente los alrededores con sus ojos azules, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún testigo de su otra, rutina diaria.

-¿Te perdiste en el camino dobe? – al abrir la puerta, un cuerpo podía verse recargado en unos balones acomodados en la pared del reducido lugar. Se sonrió, esta si era la rutina que él más disfrutaba: encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha después de clases para otra clase de atención.

-Ya me conoces, me gusta hacerte esperar – mencionó mientras se acercaba con su paso lento, buscando volver loco al pelinegro que aguardaba, casi devorándolo con la mirada – teme –

Expresó aquello último antes de detenerse a un paso del cuerpo vecino. Se dedicó a contemplar como se debía a lo que él ya daba como suyo. Un cuerpo bien formado debajo de ese uniforme de mierda, la piel pálida como la leche, el ama la leche; ese cabellos necio negro que le cae de una estúpidamente perfecta manera en su ya perfecto rostro; unos ojos negros electrizantes que estaban pidiendo a gritos que se acercase rápido; y con detalle, observó a esos labios entreabiertos, levemente mojados y rosados... Si eso no era un dios griego, que se lo comiera la tierra.

-Y ahora, ¿te sigues perdiendo? – como era claro en su persona, el impaciente Uchiha reclamó por su atención especial. La verdad es que había estado tentado de caerle encima cuando lo vio tomando esa crema extraña en la hora del almuerzo. Cuando vio como se le derramó un poco y el rubio, a sabiendas que estaba observando, llevó su dedo con la crema hasta su boca, y lo sumergió en su cavidad de la manera más lasciva que había visto. Pero como había dicho antes, ya se las iba a pagar.

-Me gustas callado Sasuke-teme – sin poder hacer más preámbulos, tomo en su poder a esos dos labios que estaban esperando ansiosos por su llegada. Los probó con lentitud, degustando su sabor tan meloso que lo llevaban a una cuidad de perdición. Su lengua se regocijó al sentir como la del moreno la acariciaba sin tener consideración alguna con su persona. Rió internamente, si el Uchiha quería jugar, juego tendría. Movió cadera hacia delante, haciendo que se encontrara con la vecina. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando ambos cuerpos cedieron y chocaron contra la pared.

Sasuke no dejaba de sorprenderse con el joven rubio, tan atrevido... Quien lo viera. Pero, no quiere quejarse, a fin de cuentas al fin tiene lo que desea. Y es que él si prefirió a Naruto, porque no era como el resto de las personas que se aglomeraban, besando sus pies, no, el nunca se puso de rodillas para pedir su atención. Quizás es por eso que le prestó su tiempo de calidad a sus hormonas, para poder degustarse contemplando de lejos al rubio que le pareció entretenido. ¿Porqué se estaba haciendo de rogar? Y fue así como él cayó en su juego peligroso. No resistió la indiferencia una noche de juerga en la que ambos estuvieron presentes. Casi se lo lleva a la cama, pero recordó que su imagen estaba primero y dar esa clase de espectáculos en casa ajena... No quería más dolores de cabeza.

Luego de esa noche, fue casi un acuerdo mutuo para ambos que llevaran estas escapadas en secreto de todo el mundo, después de todo, esto era asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Discutían en el salón para evitar sospechas, aunque en el fondo, lo hicieron a petición del Uchiha, quien parecía excitarse con las acaloradas discusiones. De ahí a que Naruto le llamase pervertido, más a Sasuke le pareció divertido. La verdad es que por primera vez, no se incomoda que alguien más sepa algo de su persona. Si a cambio puede divertirse con él, ¿qué le cuesta?

Claro que en esta, relación disfuncional, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Porque hay un punto que el Uchiha no ha logrado arreglar. Un solo punto...

**--**

Deidara soltó un suspiro cuando observó todo lo que le faltaba por archivar en los cajones, ¿qué estos chiquillos no podían ser un poco mas ordenados cuando acomodan los informes de laboratorio? Enanos, ya iban a ver como les iba a la clase siguiente. No es que se quejase demasiado de su segundo trabajo, pero es que no aguantaba a los chiquillos que solo saben gritar, ensuciar y copiarse mal en los exámenes. Digo, si se van a copiar, al menos háganlo bien. Lo único bueno que tiene este trabajo, es que tiene dinero para poder comprar sus materiales necesarios para sus artes. De ese punto hacia delante, todo lo demás era una misma mierda.

-¿Ocupado con el papeleo? – unas manos lujuriosas apretaron su cadera, acercándole a un cuerpo que llegaba de sorpresa. Una corriente eléctrica corrió por su espalda, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Nunca faltaban las sorpresas en su día de labores escolares.

-En eso estoy – espectó, mientras trataba de tomar el papel nuevamente en sus manos. Tenía mucho que hacer la verdad, pero, la sorpresa del mayor de los Uchiha, sabe que no le dejará terminar pronto.

-Estabas- corrigió el recién llegado. Exigía su atención a punta de caricias subidas de tono, sus labios acariciando la piel expuesta de su cuello y su lengua acompañando al acto ya mencionado. Curioso, hundió su rostro en el cabello rubio, llenándose de su fragancia. No bastó mucho tiempo para que su libido le exigiera que hiciera algo al respecto o iba a volverse loco. Giró el cuerpo de Deidara de modo que diera con su rostro de frente, para luego empujarlo sobre la mesa de laboratorio, no sin antes morder y tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

-... Itachi, alguien nos puede ver – trató de hacer entrar en razón al morocho, antes de recordar que la razón y Uchiha Itachi, nunca iban de la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? – Itachi no estaba hoy para esas, había salido de su cuarto porque estaba decayendo en goteras que él mismo abrió cuando exigió ser él mismo quien remodelara su alcoba y ahora se la vive fuera de ella; es por eso que visita con más frecuencia a Deidara en el trabajo. Además, ¿quién iba a estar de metiche en el laboratorio de química? Y si así fuera, mataría a quien le interrumpiera. No había de que preocuparse. Metió su mano debajo del pantalón del rubio, cuando presintió que iba a quejarse otra vez. Acarició esa zona sensible y calurosa, la que tanto adoraba el pervertido moreno, buscando callar esos reclamos que cortaban su inspiración.

A Deidara no le quedó de otra que resignarse, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza evitando tener que soltar ese gemido que estaba seguro sería sonoro. Se nota que contra Itachi, jamás podría luchar. ¿Hasta cuándo aprendería esa lección? Sus ojos azules claros, distinguieron desde la neblina de lujuria que sentía por los dedos que acariciaban su miembro debajo de la tela de su ropa interior, pudo ver la puerta abierta. Digo, al menos si iban a tener sexo en su lugar de trabajo, que por lo menos fuesen discretos ¿no?

-La puerta – susurró, tratando de indicarle a Itachi que una vez más había ganado la batalla. Dejaría que la voluntad del Uchiha se cumpliera, quien de inmediato sonrió ante el consentimiento. Y es que él nunca estuvo equivocado cuando dijo: A mi nadie me dice no.

Dejó de jugar por segundos, mientras se alejaba para cerrar la puerta. En su camino de regreso, notó algo en la ventana de al frente al escritorio. Dos muchachos caminando fuera del lugar, ¿a estas horas? Si no más se equivoca, deberían ser casi las seis y él siempre viene cuando no hay partidos ni clases extracurriculares. ¿Estarían jugando como él lo hace ahora?

"No puede ser..."

Dejaría el asunto por la paz, después de todo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, si no fuese su hermanito querido, uno de los dos jóvenes. Detenido en la entrada del colegio, hablando con uno rubio, quien le sonreía de una manera pícara. Ambos quitados de la pena, como si hubiese nadie más mirando. Claro, que ciertamente pareciese que no estuviesen haciendo otra cosa siniestra, pero es que él sabe, que el que tiene la mente tan sucia como él, ve las cosas sucias que parecen normales. Y él puede ver, que su hermanito no esta charlando sin lujuriarse al rubio que esta en frente. No puede evitar reírse ante su descubrimiento. ¿Sasuke estaba, coqueteando? ¿Ese mismo que siempre dice que no se enamoraría jamás? Es que simplemente no puede ser...

-¿Pasa algo?- indagó Deidara, quien se había quedado esperando por él desde que le vio detenerse a un par de pasos del mueble en el que estaba tirado. La risita de Itachi, le hizo querer ver por la ventana, pero su vista llegó tarde, porque Sasuke ya se había marchado junto con Naruto; haciendo que el rubio profesor no comprendiese nada.

-Nada que no pueda esperar, ya te enterarás – mencionó Itachi sonriendo aún.

Estaba dispuesto a usar esta información visual recién obtenida a su conveniencia. Sin duda, encontró un punto débil contra su hermano y se iba a divertir. Encontró de repente una solución a su problema de espacio. Lo mejor del asunto, es que estaba seguro que Sasuke nunca se daría cuenta que cayó en su trampa.

"Ya verás como te traicionan las hormonas, pendejo hermano menor"

**--**

**Notas:** O.o, pues no se de donde salió bien todo esto, pero se me ocurrió ayer en la noche. Cabe destacar que no me gusta mucho escribir cosas largas, porque se me va a el hilo; pero que carajo, me voy a arriesgar con esta. Pretendo que tenga unos cinco caps cuando mucho. Más que nada es los arrebatos hormonales que te dan cuando estas de adolescente, como protas Sasuke y Naruto. Itachi esta allí como en el medio XD, tenía que poner a Deidara, amo a ese tipo. Les puedo decir que el final será bastante gracioso, el plan de Itachi es para un deseo tan pendejo y mínimo, pero es un caprichoso y tenía que hacerlo.

Espero que lo disfruten XD, comentarios, dudas, críticas que también son bienvenidas.


End file.
